Youth of America
by TW712
Summary: Taelyn Riley is Tatum's twin sister and is currently dating Stu Macher. She is also best friends with Sidney Prescott. Taelyn and her friends are enjoying their senior year until the Woodsboro murders begin...Is it possible the love of her life has something to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_*Ring….Ring….Ring*_

"Hello." Casey Becker said answering the phone

"Hello?" A strange male voice replied

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"Well who are you trying to reach?" She asked back

"What number is this?" The voice asked

"What number are you trying to reach?" Casey asked again

"I don't know."

"Well I think you have the wrong number." Casey told him

"Do I?"

"It happens, take it easy." Casey said then hung up then turned to walk away when the phone rang again. She walked back over and picked up the phone again

"Hello." She said

"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number." It was the same man from before

"So why did you dial it again?" Casey asked getting frustrated

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven bye now." Casey said then started to hang up

"Wait, wait don't hang up." The voice said

"What?"

"Want to talk to you for a second."

"They got 900 numbers for that, see ya." She said then hung up. She brushed off the phone call thinking it was just some creep who was board and continued what she was doing. She walked into her kitchen and put some popcorn on the stove, when the phone rang again.

"Ugh." She said then grabbed the cordless

"Hello."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" It was the same guy

"Who is this?" She asked

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." He replied, making Casey roll her eyes

"I don't think so." She said while shaking up the packet of popcorn

"What's that noise?"

"Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?" He asked

"Uh-huh."

"I only eat popcorn at movies."

"Well I'm getting ready to watch a video."

"Really? What?" He asked

"Just some scary movie." Casey said

"You like scary movies?"

"Uh-huh." Casey said

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Um I don't know." Casey said leaning on the kitchen counter

"Come on you have to have a favorite. What comes to mind?" He pushed

"Um Halloween! You know the one with the guy in the white mask that's stalks babysitters." Casey said

"Yeah."

"What's yours?" She asked

"Guess."

"Um…..Nightmare on Elm Street!"

"Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?" He asked

"Yeah Freddy Krueger."

"Freddy that's right, I like that movie it was scary."

"Well the first one was the rest sucked." Casey said into phone as she walked around

"So you got a boyfriend?" He asked

"Why? You want to ask me out on a date?" Casey said flirtatiously

"Maybe….. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." She lied

"You never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at." He said making Casey freeze

"What did you just say?"

"I wanna know who I'm talking to."

"That's not what you said." Casey said looking around. She turned on the patio lights and didn't see anyone in the backyard

"What do you think I said?" The guy asked

"What? Hello?" The guy said

"Look I got to go." Casey said

"Wait I thought we were gonna go out?"

"I don't think so." Casey said locking the patio door

"Don't hang up on me!" He said angrily as Casey hung up. Then she went back into the kitchen to check on the popcorn when the phone rang again.

"Shit." She said to herself then answered the phone

"Yes!" She snapped into the phone

"I told you not to hang up on me." The man snapped

"What do you want?" Casey asked on the verge of freaking out

"To talk." He said simply

"Well dial someone else." Casey said then hung up again. Then she continued into the kitchen, she was about to take the popcorn off the stove when the phone rang again.

"LISTEN ASSHOLE-"

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH UNDERSTAND?" He yelled into the phone

"Is this some kind of joke?" Casey asked trying to stay calm

"More of a game really…can you handle that? Blondie." He said then Casey ran around the house locking all of the doors. Once the front door was locked she looked outside through the little windows in the door but she didn't see anything or anyone

"Can you see me?" He asked

"Listen I am two seconds away from calling the police." Casey said while trying not to cry.

"They'd never make it in time, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?" Casey cried

"To see what your insides look like." He said and she started to cry and hung up the phone. Just then the doorbell rang making her jump as she let out a scream.

"Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the police." She cried and grabbed the phone just as it rang again. She jumped and screamed again knowing it was him calling again but she still answered

"You should never say 'who's there' don't you watch scary movies it's a death wish. You might as well just come here to investigate a strange noise or something." He said as Casey cried harder

"Look you've had your fun now, you should just leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out."

"Thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" He said

"I lied! I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second so your ass better be gone."

"Sure, sure." He teased

"I swear! HE'S BIG AND HE PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Casey screamed into the phone and at the door.

"I'm getting scared I'm shaking in my boots."

"So you better just leave." Casey cried

"And his name wouldn't be Steve would it?" He said and Casey froze

"How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio lights…again." He said, Casey did as she was told. Once the lights were on her heart stopped at the sight of Steve duck taped to a chair

"OH GOD!" She screamed as she unlocked the door prepared to go out and help him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He snapped and she froze

"Where are you?" She asked

"Guess."

"Please don't hurt him." She cried

"That's all up to you." He said

"Why are you doing this?" She asked

"I wanna play a game."

"No." She cried

"Then your boyfriend dies right now!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE!"

"Yes or no which is it?"

"Which is it?" He asked again

"What kind of game?" Casey asked feeling trapped

"Turn off the light and you'll see what kind of game…just do it!" He snapped when she hesitated. She felt so much guilt when she saw the panic on Steve's face before she shut off the lights and she could hear his muffled screams. She turned off the lights and crouched down in between the T.V and the bookcase

"Alright here how that game goes, I ask a question if you get it right Steve lives."

"Please don't do this."

"Come on it'll be fun and it's an easy category movie trivia, I'll even give you a warm up question."

"Don't do this I can't." Casey begged but he just ignored her

"Name the killer in Halloween. Come on it's your favorite scary movie remember, he had a white mask, stalked the babysitters."

"I don't know. I just can't."

"Oh come on yes you do. What his name? Come on Steve's counting on you."

"Michael. Michael Meyers."

"Yes! Now for the real question."

"NO!" She screamed

"But you're doing so great, we can't stop now."

"Please leave us alone."

"Then answer the question." He said in a serious tone

"Now same category." He continued

"Please stop." Casey cried

"Name the killer in Friday the 13th." He said and Casey jumped up before he even finished

"JASON! IT'S JASON! JASON!" She shouted

"I'm sorry that the wrong answer."

"No it's not it was Jason!"

"I'm afraid not. No way."

"LISTEN IT WAS JASON I SAW THAT MOVIE TWENTY GODDAMN TIMES!" Casey scream into the phone

"THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW JASON'S MOTHER MRS. VOORHEES WAS THE ORGINAL KILLER! JASON DIDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL THE SEQUAL!" He shouted back at her

"Now I'm afraid that was a wrong answer." He said in a calm tone

"You tricked me." She cried

"Lucky for you there a bonus round, but poor Steve I'm afraid he's out." He said

Then Casey heard Steve scream through the tape. She quickly turned on the lights again to see Steve dead, his stomach my cut open and his intestines where hanging out. Casey became hysterical and fell to the ground then she heard a laugh come through the phone. She quickly crawled back to her hiding spot. Then the voice spoke again

"Hey we're not done yet….Final question. Are you ready?"

"Please, please, please just leave me alone." Casey cried

"Answer the question and I will….What door am I at?"

"What?"

"There are two main doors to your house the front door and the patio doors. If you answer correctly you may live, it's very simple." He said and Casey reached up and grabbed a letter opener

"Don't do this I can't, I won't."

"Your call." He said

Then a chair was thrown through the patio doors, Casey got up and ran into the kitchen. She stood so her back was to the counters and she could see the house. She glanced to the left and saw a black cape moving though out her house. She grabbed a knife from the block then she crept backwards toward one of the backdoors. She looked and saw the black figure moving, she quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the patio. She hid against the wall, still clutching the phone and the knife. She was trying to stay quiet between her crying and shaking, she looked in the window and saw the black figure moving around the house looking for her. She bent down and began slowly moving under the windows, she peaked up in on the windows to find the figure standing there. She was about to run when he turned and face her. Casey began screaming when he broke the glass and grabbed her arm holding the knife he broke the rest of the glass as he reached for her. Casey raised her other arm and hit him in the face with a phone. He let her go and stumble back giving Casey a chance to make a run for it, she ran down the patio and came face to face with Steve's body again. She froze in place for a second then kept running she ran around the corner to see her parents pulling into the driveway. She let out a breath of relief thinking she was safe, when she was tackled from behind by the killer. Casey pushed him off and tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her from behind, he put a hand over her mouth and using his other arm he stabbed her in the chest. Then she fell to the ground he raised the knife again but she knocked it away. He wrapped his arms around her throat choking her. Casey was struggling to get away, she mustered up her last bit of strength and kneed him in the groin. He fell over in pain, and Casey struggled to get on her feet. Once she was standing up she stumbled to the front of her house where she saw her parents walking to the front door.

"Mom!" She tried to scream but her voice was gone and they just walked into the house. The killer came up behind her and knocked her to the ground. She stared up at the ghost face mask that was looking down at her, she had to know who it was. She raised her hand and pulled the mask off and he just let her. She couldn't believe it! She never thought in a million years he would ever hurt her. Yes they weren't on the best terms but this sweet, funny, and caring guy couldn't hurt a fly….or so she thought.

He saw the hurt look cross her face and he knew he had to end this now before he couldn't. He raised the knife but the look on her face made him hesitate, his hand began to shake then he brought the knife down stabbing her again and then again. Then he grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her across the lawn to the tree in front. He tied her up so she was hanging then cut her down in middle so her intestines were dangling. Then he made a run for it, he was a little farther down the road when he heard the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

I was finishing up my paper that was due tomorrow, when I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders I jumped while letting out a small scream. Then I heard laughing I turned to face my asshole of a boyfriend, Stu who had just fell back on my bed laughing.

"That's not funny!" I said throwing a pen at him.

"Yes it was babe admit it."

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked crossing my arms

"Tatum let me in on her way out, she reminded me to use a condom."

"After what you just pulled what makes you think you're getting any of this." I said gesturing to my pajama clad body, which consisted of a tank top and boy shorts. He face fell at my words then he smirked

"Come on baby don't be like that, you know I was just playing." Stu said getting off the bed and walking over to me, I scoffed and turned back to my computer to finish my paper. Stu leaned down and nuzzled my neck

"Stu stop." I said moving my head. He just ignored me and kissed my cheek and from there he began kissing down to my neck.

"Stu." I moaned as he began to suck on my spot, he knew me too well.

"Am I forgiven?" He said against my neck

"Um not just yet." I said with smirk, Stu turned my chair around and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think I know how to make it up to you." Stu said then dropped to his knees. I let out a loud moan when I felt his finger moving up and down my slit.

"Stu wait did you lock the….Oh God!" I moaned when I felt his tongue touch my clit, I began moving my hips as began rotating his tongue in a circular motion

"Oh shit Stu." A smirk laid on his lips as he heard his name drip from my mouth. I tossed my head back as his tongue swirled and flicked at my clit.

"Fuck yes!" I tugged and pulled at his blonde hair moaning his name. "More." I tightly closed my eyes and he pushed in two fingers, my hips bucked and his tongue moved faster. His fingers picked up the pace quickly pumping in and out of me.

"I'm cuming." My finger tangled in his hair as he pulled his fingers from me and replaced them with his mouth lapping up my fresh cum. He cleaned his fingers with his mouth and moved his lips to mine, softly sucking on his bottom his mouth let out shallow moans.

"Stu I need you in me." I pulled his shirt away and he pressed me against the wall ripping off my tank I dropped my hands back to his pants quickly having them undone and on the floor with his boxers.

"Fuck me." I moaned, the sexiest moan rumbled from him and he lifted both my legs wrapping them around his waist, he pushed in my entrance. My nails dug into his shoulders as he filled me.

"Stu!" I bit down on my lip getting use to his size.

"Fuck your tight." He nipped at my neck and left a hot wet trail across my collar bone with his tongue. Stu's hips slowly pulled back causing us both to moan his hips snapped back making him quickly fill me again.

"Yes!" I pushed my hips down meeting his thrust.

"Fuck yes faster!" He bit down on my neck and did as I asked pushing his cock deep into me only to pull it back out and fill me with it again. "Oh yes!" He moved his lips to mine taking control of my mouth his tongue dominating mine tasting ever sweet bit he could. I broke from our steamy kiss.

"I wanna be on top." I kissed his lips and he pulled me off the wall still deep inside of me. Dropping us down on the bed caused us to moan and almost lose it, quickly flipping us he smirked at the sight of my naked body.

"You're beautiful Taelyn." His finger pushed back my hair, touched my lips rolled over my stiff nipples passed my stomach and firmly grabbed my hips. Slow turned to fast as I began rocking my hips enjoying the feeling of him pulsing and rubbing against my sweet spot, soft moans from us quickly rang out into loud moans our names being shouted out into the hot and sticky with sex room. My rocking stopped as I placed my hands on his chest and picked up hips letting his cock slowly sliding out of me.

"Fuck Taelyn." He moaned out and I pushed myself back down on him. Again I pushed up slowly and quickly came back down on him, I pushed my hands a little harder on his chest steadying myself while I pushed up and down faster.

Yes! Oh fuck yes!" He held on tighter to my hips slamming me down on him. "Baby." I tossed my head back in intense pleasure.

"Stu baby don't stop." Tingling rose up my back and my walls tightened. "I'm cuming." I gasped for air. "Stu!"

"Oh fuck!" His fingers dug into my skin as he held me down on his cock making hot streams of cum fill me. My head rested on his chest as his hand pushed back some of my hair off my back. "That was amazing." He softly sighed.

"Shit! I am supposed to be finishing my paper." I said sitting up Stu pulled me back down

"Finish it tomorrow."

"It's due tomorrow genius, and I need to finish or it's my ass." I said Stu smacked my ass, and I let out a screech he chuckled and flipped us pinning me to the bed. Then he started kissing my neck again

"How about round two?" He said with a smirk. Just as I was about to respond I heard

"I'm home!"

"Oh fuck its Dewey!" I said pushing Stu off of me.

"Shit!" He said as we both got out of the bed. Stu was stumbling around trying to put his clothes on. I quickly pulled on my pajamas and put my robe on over it.

"Taelyn are you still up?" I heard Dewey's voice right outside my door.

"Quick the closet!" I said shoving Stu inside

"Ow damn it Tae!" He said as I shut the door, just then my bedroom door open and Dewey poked his head inside.

"Hey what are you doing still up?" He asked

"I'm just finishing up a paper, I'm almost done." I told him and he nodded

"I got some news for you guys but I'll tell you in the morning." He said and I nodded

"Okay night Dewey." I said trying to get rid of him

"Alright see you in the morning." He said then left. Then Stu came out of the closet

"That was close." He said with a laugh

"Yeah too close, it's time for you to go." I said pushing him towards the window

"Damn why are you treating me like a hooker?" He joked making me laugh. I pulled him in for a kiss

"There is that better?" I said once we pulled apart

"A little maybe we should try that one more time." He said and I gave him a quick kiss

"Now you need to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright love you girl." He said and kissed me again

"I love you too." I said and he climbed out of my window. Once he was gone I closed and locked the window then moved back over to my desk to finish my paper.

* * *

><p>The next morning I felt dead on my feet I was up most of the night trying to finish my paper, and Tatum looked just as bad as I did if not worse. I had no idea what time she got back home. We were eating breakfast when Dewey came out of him room and told us about Casey Becker and Steve Orth being murdered last night he gave us as many details as he could.<p>

"Oh my God Dewey do you guys have any idea who did it?" I asked looking at him

"No not yet, but we're going to be up at the school all day interviewing everyone. So hopefully we'll know more later. I want you two to be careful, be on your guard okay? Tell Sidney to do the same." He said and we nodded just as we were getting ready to leave our mother came home from work, she's a nurse and has been working the night shift for the past two months. She talked to us for a few minutes about the murders, told us to be careful. Then we left for school, Tatum and I shared this hideous red bug that our mom and Dewey got us for our 16th birthday. Tatum and I are fraternal twins, we look nothing alike she's blonde, I'm brunette, she has dark brown eyes, and I have hazel. She takes after our dad more, while I look our mom. We may look different but our personalities are very similar, and next to Sidney were each other's best friend. When we pulled up to the school the press was everywhere, trying to get interviews with teacher, students, basically anyone who knew Casey or Steve.

"Look at this shit!" Tatum said as we got out of the car

"It's unbelievable." I said looking around

"Hey there's Sid." Tatum said pointing her out, we quickly walked over to her

"Can you believe this shit?" I said tapping her on the shoulder making her jump

"Oh my God Taelyn!" She said clutching her chest

"Sorry." I said with a chuckle

"What is going on?" Sid asked motioning to all the press

"You haven't heard?" Tatum asked her and she shook her head clueless

"Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night." I told her as we began to walk into school

"What!? No way!"

"Yeah and were not just talking killed. We're talking splatter movie killed." Tatum said

"Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English." Sid said and I nodded because I was in that class too

"Not anymore." Tatum said

"It's so sad her parents found her hanging from a tree, all of her insides on the outside." I told her

"Oh my God. Do they know who did it?" Sid asked us

"Fucking clueless! The police are interviewing everybody students, teachers, janitors." I told her

"They think its school related?"

"They don't know Dewey was saying this is the worst crime they've seen in years even worst than…" Tatum started then stopped herself because we all knew what she was talking about

"It's just really bad." I cut in as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in English with Sid, the class was pretty grim and everyone was having a hard time not looking at the empty seat were Casey used to sit. I noticed Sidney was just staring at the empty desk, until she was called into the office for questioning. I think they were going in alphabetical order so I hadn't been called yet. Class went by pretty quickly. During my next class I was called down to the office to be questioned. There wasn't much to tell, yes I knew Casey but we weren't really friends especially seeing as I hooked up with Stu…..while she was still dating him but as far as I knew she was happy with Steve. The whole thing didn't take long, just as I finished the lunch bell rang. I went and put my stuff in my locker then I went to meet up with Tatum and the others at our usual spot by the fountain.

"Hey baby." I said giving Stu a kiss

"Hey Tae." He said then pulled me onto his lap. That when I noticed Tatum with her new flavor of the week Devon Patterson, then there was Randy Meeks who kind of a geek but a lovable one so he was cool to hang around, then Sidney and Billy showed up. Sid looked like she was going to be sick, all of this murder talk was bringing up some bad memories for her. Our conversation turned to our interrogations

"What did they ask you Tae?" Tatum asked me

"They asked me if I knew Casey. What about you?"

"They asked me that too. Sid?"

"Yeah me too."

"Hey did they ask if you like to hunt?" Stu asked

"Yeah they did. Did they asked you?" Billy said to him

"Hunt? Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?" Tatum asked

"Because their bodies were gutted." Randy said

"Thank you Randy." Devon said

"They didn't asked me if I like to hunt." I said

"Because there's no way a girl could have killed them." Stu said and I glared at him

"That is so sexist the killer could easily be female 'Basic Instinct'." I said using my movie knowledge

"Except that was an ice pick, it's not exactly the same thing." Randy said

"Yeah Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out and the fact is it takes a man to do something like that." Stu said

"Or a man's mentality." Tatum said mocking him and I nodded in agreement

"How do you gut someone?" Sidney asked in disgust

"You take a knife and you slit'em from groin to sternum." Stu answered making me look at him in shock why would he know this

"Hey is call tact you fuckrag." Billy corrected him

"Hey Stu didn't you used to date Casey?" Sid asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah for like two seconds."

"Before she dumped him for Steve." Randy cut in

"I thought you dumped her for me." I asked glaring at him

"I did he's full of shit!"

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked

"W-what are you saying that I killed her?" Stu asked him

"It would certainly improve your high school IQ." Randy replied

"Stu was with me last night, ok?" I said

"Yeah I was." He boasted

"Ooh was that before or after he sliced and diced?" Randy asked

"Fuck you nutcase! Where were you last night?" I asked him

"Working thank you."

"At the video store? I thought they fired you're sorry ass?"

"Twice." He said with a smirk

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu said

"Nobody said you did." Billy cut in

"Thanks buddy."

"Besides it takes a man to do something like that." Randy said mocking Stu

"I'm gonna gut your ass in a second kid." He said

"Is it true that you put her liver in the mailbox? Because I heard you put her liver in the mailbox right next to her pancreas." Randy said in a Jerry Lewis voice I would have laughed but I noticed Sidney looking upset

"Randy you goonfuck I'm trying to eat here." Tatum said throwing a grape at him

"She's getting mad Randy you better liver her alone." Stu said making me roll my eyes at his lame joke. Just then Sidney got up and left

"Liver her alone! Get it liver?" Stu kept going and Billy hit him on the arm

"Ow! It was a joke liver." He said still trying to explain

"No, baby no just stop please." I said to him.

"What it was funny." He defended his self, I just shook my head. I loved Stu but he could be such an idiot. Lunch ended shortly after, then it was back to class the rest of the day was pretty relaxed seeing as people were in and out for their interrogations. Once school was over I met Tatum by our lockers.

"Are you going to practice?" She asked me and I shook my head

"No I just can't take much more of the depressed atmosphere around here. I'm going over to Stu's so I need the car keys."

"Here just be back here on time to pick me up then we'll swing by Sid's and get her."

"Alright I will, see you later." I said then blew her a kiss

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh Tatum I'm not that kinky." I joked and she flipped me off. Then I left

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Stu! What has gotten into you?" I said breathless I as rolled off of him. He practically jumped me when I walked through the door<p>

"I just can't help myself you're just so damn sexy." He said placing kisses on my neck

"No more I need my legs to drive home."

"Mmm just stay, my parents are out of town."

"I can't I have to pick up Tatum from practice then we have to get Sid." I said and he froze

"You're going over to Sid's?"

"Yeah she's staying the night at my house. What's wrong?" I asked running my fingers through his hair. He just shook his head

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said then kissed me again.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." I said

"What?"

"Since when did you start hunting?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused

"I mean you know so much about it, like….gutting and everything. When did you learn that?"

"Just some stuff my dad taught me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked

"I didn't think it was important…..what are you saying?"

"Nothing."

"Really because it sounds to me like you agree with Randy. You think I have something to do with this?"

"NO! No Stu that's not what I'm saying at all! I was just asking a question. I know you have nothing to do with this."

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Yes! I trust you with my life. Stu you may be a bit of an asshole from time to time, but I know you wouldn't hurt a fly." I said cupping his cheeks then I pulled him in for a kiss. Stu started to deepen the kiss when my phone rang.

"Oh crap." I said pulling away

"Leave it."

"I can't it might be Tatum." I said grabbing my phone off his nightstand

"Hello?" I said

"Hey practice is running late but I should be done by the time you get here, so bring your ass." She said

"Alright I'm on my way." I said and we hung up.

"I got to go." I said to Stu, he laid on his back and groaned. I got out of the bed and pulled my clothes back on. Once I was dressed Stu was still in bed whining about me leaving. I leaned over and gave him a kiss

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said against his lips

"You better." He said as I pulled away

"Mmm I love you." I told him

"Love you too." He said then pulled me in for another kiss

"I better go before Tatum kills me." I said making him laugh

"Well that would be a shame." He said then kissed me again and I left.

I had made it just in time, Tatum was walking out of the building.

"Hey." She said

"Hey have you talked to Sid?" I asked her

"No I'm going to call her now." She said then dialed the number

"Hey Sid practice ran late but we're on the way now." Tatum said into the phone, I couldn't hear what Sid was saying then Tatum replied

"Don't worry Casey and Steve didn't bite it until way after ten." She said and I scoffed

"Hey we were thinking of stopping by the video store, how about Tom Cruise in 'All the Right Moves'? You know if you pause it just right you can see his penis." She said and I rolled my eyes

"Alright ta-ta Sid." She said then hung up

"So I guess we're going to the video store now?" I said

"Right you are sister dear." She said and we headed to the video store. We got there picked out a couple of movies then we hung out with Randy for a few minutes. Then we left to pick up Sid. Now when we got to her house there were cops everywhere


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck?" Tatum said as I quickly parked. We got out and saw Sidney sitting in an ambulance with Dewey and the police chief

"Shit Sidney!" I called as we ran over.

"Sid are you alright?" Tatum asked her

"I'm fine." She said

"What happened?" I asked her then she looked at the cop car, I followed her gaze then I felt my jaw drop when I saw Billy cuffed in the backseat.

"Oh God Sid." I said

"Tatum, Taelyn you can't be here." Dewey said

"Her dad's out of town she's staying with us tonight." Tatum told him

"Does mom know?"

"Yes Doofis." I snapped annoyed by his dumb questions.

"Alright let's go." The chief said, Tatum and I walked Sidney over to the cop car. Once she was in and was gone we walked back over to the bug. Just as that bitch Gale Weathers walked over

"Was that Sidney?" She asked us

"We're not talking to you." Tatum said

"Is she alright?"

"Go away!" I snapped as we got into the car

"Can you tell me anything?" She asked

"Yeah you're a real pain in the ass!" I said

"Leave Sid alone!" Tatum said as we pulled off.

* * *

><p>We had been at the station with Sid for almost two hours. They had Billy in for questioning, and Dewey was trying to get in contact with Sidney's dad, but no luck. I could tell Tatum was starting to get pissed as she paced back and forth while Dewey talked with Sheriff Burke.<p>

"Dewey can we go now?" Tatum asked

"Can you wait a minute?" He said

"NO! Damn it Dewey we're ready to go now!" She yelled making me laugh

"What did mom tell you two? When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law!" He said to us

"Well sorry deputy Dewey boy but we're ready to go." She said and some of his fellow officers laughed at him

"Take them out the back to avoid that circus out front." Sheriff Burke told him and Dewey nodded

"Come on." He said showing us the back way

"Why would do that? He my superior." Dewey snapped

"The janitor your superior." I said to him and Tatum laughed. Dewey led us out to the alley

"Wait here while I get the car." Dewey said then rushed off. We waited a few minutes until we heard

"There she is Sidney!" We turned to see Gale running over and the rest of the press following her.

"Stay away!" Tatum and I said

"No its okay guys she just doing her job right?" Sid said to Gale

"Yes that's right." Gale nodded with a smile

"How's the book?" Sid asked her

"Good it comes out this fall." She said

"Oh I'll look for it." Sidney said sarcastically just as Dewey pulled up and we walked over to the car

"I'll send you a copy." She said then Sidney turned around and punched her in the face. I did my best to hold back my laugh as Dewey pushed us into the car, he told us we could get the bug tomorrow and drove us home.

* * *

><p>We were chilling in Tatum's room, we had got home about an hour ago. Now Tatum and I were just trying to be there for Sidney the best we could, but she wasn't really talking. Tatum was trying to make her laugh by reenacting Sid punching Gale.<p>

"God I loved it! She all like 'I'll send you a copy' bam! Bitch went down. 'I'll send you a copy' bam! Sid! Superbitch!" She said making me laugh

"That was so cool." I said to Sid who just smiled lightly

"Here I brought you some ice for that right hook." Dewey said handing her the ice pack

"Thanks Dewey." She said

"Alright you girls don't stay up to late, and I'll be right next door if you need anything." He said

"We know!" Tatum and I said

"I still hate it when you guys do that." He said

"Bye Dewey." Tatum said

"Alright I'm gone night." He said then left the room, then Tatum turned to Sidney

"Do you really think Billy did it?" She asked Sid

"He was there Tatum." She said

"Well he was destined to have a flaw. I knew he was too perfect." I said just as our mom came in

"Telephone honey." She said

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's for Sid." She answered

"Is it my dad?" She asked rolling over

"I don't think so."

"Take a message." Tatum said

"No I'll take it." Sid said getting up and going to the phone.

"How's she doing?" Mom asked us. Tatum shrugged

"She's not really talking much." I told her and she nodded just then we heard Sid shouting

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. We rushed out of the room and found her with the phone to her ear.

"Sid." I said as my mom was banging on Dewey's door but he wasn't answering

"Who are you?" She asked, the person said something then hung up. Just then Dewey decided to make an appearance.

"What?" He asked holding his gun looking around

"What?" Tatum said mocking him as she and mom followed Sid back into her room. I stood there as Dewey picked up the phone

"Hello?" He said making his voice deeper I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious

"I hope there's never any real danger." I said to him then walked back into the room where my mom and Tatum were comforting Sid. I knew then we were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast, Dewey told us the Billy had been released because his phone bill was clear. He didn't make the calls. Sid felt really bad and then the news reports talking about her mom wasn't helping.<p>

When we got to school the press was still all over the place. The minute we stepped out of Dewey's truck we were bombarded by reporters wanting to talk to Sid.

"Leave her alone she just trying to get her education." Dewey said pushing them back.

We were walking into the building when Sidney stopped and went over to talk to Gale. Tatum and I waited about five minutes before going to rescue her

"Well nice welts sweetie. Come on Sid." I said

"The killer still on the loose." Gale said to Sid

"Come on Sid." Tatum said and Gale just kept going

"Those murders are related." Gale said

"Sorry I mangled your face." Sid said to her

"Wait Sidney don't go!"

"Just stop!" I snapped at her and we walked into school. Tatum went off to find Devon, while Sid and I walked to our lockers. I was putting my stuff away when I felt arms come around my waist.

"Morning beautiful." Stu said in my ear.

"Hey." I said turning around and giving him a kiss

"How are you Sid?" Stu said giving her a hug

"I've been better."

"I bet." He said, just then a few girls walked by whispering and pointing at Sid.

"Is there something I can't help you with!?" I snapped at them, they immediately looked down then walked away

"Down killer." Stu said putting his hands on my shoulders

"This is a mistake I should not be here." Sid said.

"You're fine, now I want you to meet me right here after class." I said as Stu began playing with the mirror in my locker

"Alright." She sighed

"Hey I haven't seen Billy around, is he really pissed?" Sid asked Stu

"What you mean after you branded him 'the Candyman'? No his heart's broken." He said and I hit him in the chest

"Ow!" He said

"Stu!" I said in a warning tone. All of a sudden a kid came running down the hall in the ghostface costume that the killer wears. Stu busted out laughing and I elbowed him

"Stop."

"Why are they doing this?" Sid said sounding like she was about to cry

"Are you kidding me look at this place it's like Christmas." Stu said with a smile, I took my pen and hit him on the head a few times

"Stupidity leak!" I said

"Ow easy!" He said and I turned to see Sidney running away

"Sidney!" I called after her but she just kept running. Then I turned and hit Stu again

"Ow! Now what was that for?" He asked

"Sidney is our friend. I know you like all of this scary shit but can you please tone it down for her?"

"Alright fine! I'm sorry." He said then gave me a kiss

"Thank you." I said then leaned up to whisper in his ear

"If you can be a good boy today I'll make it worth your while." I said then he pinched my ass

"Stu!" I said and he laughed

"You are not off to a good start." I said as the bell rang

About an hour later I was in biology with Tatum. The teacher was going over our assignment for the day, when the PA went off

"I need your attention now kids, due to the recent events all classes are now suspended from now until further notice." Principal Himbry said as me all cheered

"Who knew such a horrible thing could be so awesome!" I said to Tatum as Himbry kept going on about a citywide curfew. We rushed to our lockers where we met Sid who told us about her being attacked in the bathroom. I couldn't believe it and at this point I was really scared for Sid. We decided we would walked to the police station to get the bug, then we'd go over to Sid's. As we were leaving the building Stu ran up to us

"Its kizool cause schizool is izzout." Stu said handing us flowers

"Sid I don't know what you did but on behalf of the student body we all say THANK YOU!" He shouted

"Stop it Stu." Tatum said as he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder

"I say impromptu party at my house tonight celebrate this little fiasco. What do you say?" He said

"Are you serious?" Sid asked as Stu spun around

"My parents are out of town, and if this little vixen doesn't invite the whole world it'll be fine." He said putting me on the ground

"Intimate gathering, intimate friends."

"What do you say Sid?" I asked her as Stu spun me around and dipped me was we were walking

"Right pathos could have its perks." Tatum said

"You'll be totally protected, I am so buff I got you covered girl." Stu said making me laugh

"Come on Sid, for us? It could be fun." I said as Stu place a kiss on my neck

"Okay whatever." She said

"Nice! You guys bring food alright" Stu said and we nodded I gave him a kiss then left with Tatum and Sid.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatum, Sidney, and I were chilling on her porch while Sid was telling us her conversation with Gale Weathers.

"Well did you ever stop to think maybe Cotton Weary is telling the truth? Maybe he was having an affair with your mom." I said softly

"Right your dad is always out of town on business, maybe your mom was really unhappy." Tatum added

"If-if they were having an affair, how come Cotton couldn't prove it in court?" Sid argued

"You can't prove a rumor Sid, that's why it's a rumor." I said

"Yeah a rumor made up by that tabloid twit Gale Weathers." Sid said and Tatum and I shared a look

"It goes further back than that Sid…." Tatum started

"There's been talk about other men." I finished

"And you two believe it?" She snapped at us

"Well…I mean you can only hear that Richard Gere gerbil story before you have to believe it." Tatum said and Sid looked at us disgusted then walked to the other side of the porch

"Sid we're sorry." I said

"You know if I was wrong about Cotton Weary then the killers still out there." Sid started but Tatum stopped her

"Don't go there Sid you're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter movie or something. Don't freak yourself out okay we have a long night ahead of us…ok?" Tatum said and I nodded in agreement

"Okay?" Sid said

"Let's boogie." Tatum said as we walked into the house to get ready.

* * *

><p>After we got done freaking out Randy in the video store. Billy wanted to go over the plans for tonight, he went through everything step by step<p>

"Alright! Alright I got it!" I said cutting him off

"You better because this all ends tonight…don't screw this up Stu!" He snapped,

"Oh there someone new added to the list." He said

"Who?" I asked

"Tatum's gotta go." I felt my heart stop I knew that would kill Taelyn

"Why what did she do?" I asked

"It just needs to be done!" He snapped clinching his fists really hard I was sure he was drawing blood. I've seen him like this many times before, and each time is worst than before. My fear of Billy is the main reason I'm involved in all of this. Now I'm not gonna lie the adrenaline and the power you feel when holding someone life in your hands is amazing but lately I've not been into this as much. I think I might be having an attack of conscience, and my conscience has these big beautiful hazel eyes. At the start I only persued Taelyn because Billy told me to as a way of getting close to Sidney but over time I learned that she's not only beautiful but smart, funny, caring, supportive. It think it's safe to say she has become my weakness, but I can't let Billy know that because he'll only see that as a problem.

"STU!" Billy shouted pulling me from my thoughts

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah Tatum needs to go. I heard you."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped

"Nothing! I'm fine let's do this!" I said looking him in the eyes as he stared me down

"Alright, stay focused and don't get destracted! And by that I mean Taelyn." He said and I froze

"Look just leave her out of it. She won't cause any problems." I said trying not to freak out. I can't let anything happen to Taelyn I don't know how I could survive if something happened to her.

"You better hope not." Billy said then walked away.

* * *

><p>Dewey dropped us off at Stu's, but he was going to hang around to keep an eye out.<p>

"Alright you guys have fun. Not too much fun or I'll bust you." He said and Tatum and I rolled our eyes at his lame joke. We walked into the house with Tatum shouting

"The party's here!" She said then we walked into the kitchen to put the food down.

"Oh that's mature." I said when I saw Stu doing a beer bong on some kid.

"Well you ladies were tarty to the party so we started without you. My man." He said high fiving the guy.

"What up baby?" He said giving me a kiss

"Hey." I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I hope you know I kept my promise and I plan on cashing in." He said with a smirk

"Oh really?"

"Yep I've been a good boy, now I want to get a little naughty." He said while nibbing on my ear.

"I think we can work something out." I said with smirk as we moved into the living room. Stu and I sat on the couch just fooling around, while Randy was trying to get everyone to agree on a movie.

"How many for Hellraiser?" He asked and a few people replied

"I got a little hellraiser right here." Stu said pointing at me

"How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all these movies?" Sid asked going through the movies

"Because she's the scream queen." Randy said making a praying motion

"With a set of lungs like that she ought to be." Stu said with a smirk

"Tits." I told her just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Stu said then jumped over the couch and fell making me laugh.

"Hey Tae get me another beer will ya?" He asked me then walked off

"Ugh what am I the beer wench?" I said and started to get up

"I'll go I need a refill anyway." Tatum said

"Thanks I owe you."

"Damn straight." She said and left the room just as Stu rushed back in

"You guys are not gonna believe who here that chick from 'Top Story'." He said and everyone got excited but I just rolled my eyes and I turned then got pissed when I saw Dewey with her

"Dewey." I said motioning for him to come here

"Dewey." I called again then he came over

"What is she doing here?" I asked him

"She's with me!" He said excitedly and I glared at him

"Tae I'm just checking things out." He told me

"So you did now leave and take her with you." I snapped

Dewey did another sweep of the house then left which I was thankful for. We were only there for about an hour when Sid said she was ready to go

"Alright let me find Tatum I haven't seen her since she went to get some more beer." I told her and she nodded. I walked around the whole first floor and couldn't find her

"Where are you?" I said to myself. Then I remembered the garage, I opened the door to the garage but it was pitch black.

"Tatum?" I called and I slowly walked down the steps, it was then I noticed some blood and there were broken beer bottles all over the place

"Tate?" I called again. I noticed something hanging in the garage door. I walked closer then I felt sick to my stomach when I noticed it was Tatum. I turned to run back into the house when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked up and I was face to face with the killer. He quickly pulled out the knife and stabbed me two more times then I fell to the ground. I was losing blood quickly and I felt my vision begin to blur then I heard a familer voice in my ear

"This was for the best." Billy said

Then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tatum, Taelyn come on!" I called then sighed

"What's up?" Stu asked

"First we couldn't find Tatum, then Taelyn went to look for her, and now I can't find Taelyn either." I said to him then a look of worry quickly crossed his face.

"Have you seen her?" I asked him

"No I haven't seen her." He shrugged, just then Billy came around the corner

"Billy hmm what are you doing here?" Stu said

"I was hoping I could talk to Sid alone." Billy said looking at me

"You know if Tatum sees you here she'll draw blood." I told him

"I'll tell you what, how about you guys go up to my parent's room. Where you guys can talk or whatever." Stu said bluntly. He had way too much to drink tonight, and this is why Taelyn was good for him she keeps him in check.

"Respect. Stu you should look it up." Billy said

"No he's right we do need to talk." I said to him and we walked upstairs.

I watched as Sid led Billy upstairs, I had a bad feeling in my stomach when Sid said she couldn't find Taelyn.

"What's Leather face doing here?" Randy asked pulling me from my thoughts

"He came to make up." I teased him he really thought he had a chance

"Aw there goes my chance with Sid."

"As if, buddy. As if." I said clapping him on the shoulder

"It could happen! I'm going to check on them." He said

"Leave them alone Sid doesn't want you, now get your ass in the living room and pick out a new movie." I told him then pushed him in that direction.

I knew I had to focus so I pushed Taelyn to the back of my mind so I could follow the rest of the plan. I went into the living room with the others. We were watching the movie then Randy began to talk about rules or something

"What rules?" I asked

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES!?" He shouted to everyone and got silence in return

"Have an aneurysm why don't you?" I said

"There are certain rules one must abide by to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance number one: you can never have sex." He said and everyone began booing and throwing popcorn at him

"Big no, no. Big no, no! Sex equals death. Number two: you can never drink or do drugs." He said then everyone began toasting their beers.

"This is a sin it's an extension of number one. Number three: under any circumstances never say 'I'll be right back' because you won't be back." Randy said I got out of my chair

"I'm getting another beer do you want one?" I asked him

"Sure."

"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I yelled and everyone started laughing.

"You see you push the laws and you end up dead I'll see you in the kitchen with a fucking knife." He said as I walked away. I checked the clock it was almost eleven, it was time to get ready. I wanted to look for Taelyn but I couldn't waste too much time or Billy would kill me. I grabbed a few beers then headed back into the living room about twenty minutes later the girls were leaving so I walked them to the door.

"Great party Stu."

"Thanks." I said

"What happened to Taelyn?" One of them asked me

"She probably got pissed at me and bailed." I shrugged they waved then they were gone. I checked my watch, it was time.

I felt amazing after finally talking to Billy and we finally had sex. It was amazing he was so kind and gentle it was perfect. As we were slipping on our clothes a question that was in the back of my mind suddenly popped out.

"Who did you call?" I asked Billy

"What?"

"Your one phone call I was just curious who'd you call?"

"I called my dad." He said making me frown

"No Sheriff Burke called your dad, I saw him."

"Yeah but when I called I didn't get an answer."

"Huh."

"You don't still think it was me do you?" He asked

"No, no I was just thinking if it were you it would be a very clever way to throw me off track." I said to him. Billy got up and looked me in the eyes

"What do I have to do to prove to you I am not a killer?" He said then I felt my heart stop when I saw the killer coming up behind him

"Oh my God."

"Sidney-"

"Billy watch out!" I said and he turned and the killer stabbed him on the chest then stabbed him three more times.

"Sid." Billy said reaching out to me then he fell on the bed. I started to cry but then the killer looked at me and wiped off his knife then dived over the bed to catch me. I ducked and ran out of the room then locked the door. I ran into Stu's room to get to the stairs, when he came through another door on the other side of the stairs, I quickly turned and ran back into Stu's room I slammed the door hitting him in the face knocking him to the floor, then I ran to this room that looked like storage space. I found a couple of windows but they wouldn't open. I saw a van down below and began banging on the window

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shouted but they couldn't hear me. I turned to see the killer pushing his way into the room. I began to panic when I saw another window I rushed over and opened it. I climbed out onto the roof, and almost fell so I grabbed on to the window seal, when he showed up and my wrist trying to pull me back inside, I yanked my arm back and fell. I screamed I thought I was gonna die but I landed on Stu's parents boat. I quickly crawled off of there and landed on the ground, I looked up at the window but the killer was gone. When I lowered my eyes I felt sick to my stomach at the sight of Tatum hanging from the garage door with her head smashed, and just a little farther inside the garage Taelyn was laying in a pool of blood.

"Oh God!" I cried I knew I couldn't stay so I ran around to the front of the house, when I got close to the van I began screaming

"HELP ME! HELP!" I screamed as I came to an old gate, the wood was rotting to it was easy to pull off a few and climb threw. I ran over to the van

"LET ME IN!" I screamed banging on the door the guy opened the door. I recognized him as Gale's cameraman

"The killer is inside the house." I cried

"No we got a camera in the house look." He said pointing to a monitor, I looked to see Randy laying on the couch yelling at the T.V and the killer was creeping up behind him

"Behind you kid!"

"Randy!"

Just then the killer stopped and ran out of the house. The guy climbed out of the van then froze

"Oh shit 30 second delay." He said looking at the screen then turned back around and the killer slit his throat. I screamed I moved to shut the door and the killer stabbed me in the shoulder. I slammed the door, then crawled my way through the back, just as he got the door open. Then I hopped a fence and ran into the wooded area. When I was sure I lost him I ran back onto the road, there I saw Gale's news van and I tried to wave her down but she swerved and went off the road and crashed in the woods.

"NO!" I cried, then I ran back to the house to get radio this in from Dewey's truck. Where was he?

"DEWEY! DEWEY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"DEWEY!" I screamed again as I came to the front of the house. Just then the front door opened and Dewey came out

"Sidney?" He said I was about to run to him when he fell and I could see the knife sticking out of his back, then the killer stepped out of the house and pulled the knife from his back. Then he came after me again. I got into the police truck and locked all of the doors. I went to started it but the keys were gone, the killer tapped on the window I looked and saw the keys dangling from his fingers, then he disappeared. The doors began unlocking but I kept locking them, while I was doing this I didn't notice the trunk opening. Then a signal came through on the radio I quickly grabbed the speaker

"Hello? Can you help me please? I'm at Stu Macher's house on Turner Lane. It's 261 Turner Lane please help me he's gonna try to kill me." I said when the killer jumped up from the backseat I screamed and kicked him back, then I opened the door and ran to the house. When I got on the porch I looked back and he was gone. I was about to go in and close the door

"SIDNEY!" Randy screamed I grabbed Dewey's gun

"SIDNEY JESUS WE GOT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He shouted as pointed the gun at him

"Stop right there!" I said just then Stu showed up

"SID STOP IT'S ME I FOUND TATUM AND TAELYN I THINK STU DID IT!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SIDNEY! HE KILLED BILLY AND HE KILLED MY TAELYN! HE KILLED MY TAELYN!" Stu shouted with tears in his eyes. He pushed Randy down from the porch

"Sidney baby please give me that gun! GIVE ME THAT GUN! HE KILLED BILLY!" Stu said point at Randy

"NO I DIDN'T SIDNEY HE DID IT! IT WAS HIM!" Randy shouted

I felt so confused as they both put the blame on each other I didn't know who I could trust.

"Fuck you both!" I said then ran into the house and locked the door

"NO SIDNEY!" Stu shouted

"SIDNEY HELP ME PLEASE STU'S GONE CRAZY!" Randy shouted banging on the door. I just stepped away from the door feeling so helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

"GO AWAY" I shouted at the door and the banging stopped.

"Uhh!" I heard I turned and saw that Billy was still alive and was stumbling to the stairs. I felt so much relief that he was alive, I was going to help him when he fell down the stairs

"Sid" He groaned

"Oh Billy! Oh God I thought you were dead!" I said as I help him up, once he was on his feet he stumbled over to the door

"We got to get help." He said trying to open the door

"No Billy! He's out there!" I said

"Calm down Sid! Give me the gun. Give me the gun sweetie." He said and I handed it to him feeling safe for the first time. He opened the door and Randy rushed in

"Stu's flipped out he's gone mad!" Randy snapped.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Billy said then raised the gun

"NO BILLY!" I shouted

"Oh fuck!" Randy said then Billy shot him and he fell to the ground I rushed to his side

"Anthony Perkins 'Psycho'." Billy said with a smirk, then I realized what was going on, Billy licked his finger

"Hmm corn syrup, the same stuff they used for pigs blood in 'Carrie'."

"No, no." I shook my head then I ran but I ran right into Stu. I cluched his shirt and buried my head in his chest

"Stu help me please." I cried

"Surprise Sidney." He said holding a white box to his mouth that made him sound like the caller. My heart stopped when I realized they were in this together

"NO!" I shouted then pushed Stu out of the way to make a run for it but Billy cut me off. Stu tossed him the voice box

"What's the matter Sidney you look like you've seen a ghost?" Billy said in the caller voice

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as they cornered me

"It's all part of the game Sidney." Stu said

"Called GUESS HOW I'M GONNA DIE!" Billy shouted

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted at him

"Oh no we already played that game remember." He teased as Stu took the gun and handed him the knife

"You lost."

"It's a fun game Sidney see we ask you a question and if you get it wrong…..BOOKA! You die." Stu said pointing the gun at me

"And if you get it right…you die." Billy said dragging the knife across my chest

"You're crazy. Both of you."

"You see we prefer the term psychotic."

"You never get away with this." I snapped

"Oh no? Tell that to Cotton Weary, you wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame." Billy told me

"Watch a few movies take a few notes…it was fun." Stu said with a laugh

"Why?" I cried

"Why did you kill my mother?" I asked

"Why?...WHY!?"

"You hear that Stu I think she wants a motive. I don't really believe in motives Sid, I mean did Norman Bates have a motive?"

"No." Stu said

"Did they ever find out why Hannibal Lector like to eat people?"

"I don't think so." Stu said

"You see Sid I think it's much scarier without a motive. We did your mom a favor, she was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit around town like she was Sharon Stone or something."

"And face it Sid your mom was no Sharon Stone." Stu said

"Is that motive enough for you?... well how about this, your slut mother was fucking my father and she's the reason my mom walked out and abandoned me. How's that? Maternal abandonment causes all sorts of deviant behavior. It certainly fucked you up and made you have sex with total psychopath." Billy said

"That's right you gave it up, now you're no longer a virgin. Now you got to die those are the rules." Stu said point the gun at me again when I tried to run.

"Pretend it's all a scary movie Sid. How do you think it's going to end?" Billy asked stroking my hair, then he motioned to Stu

"OH! OH! THIS IS THE GREATEST PART! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS ONE! WE GOT A SURPISE FOR YOU SIDNEY AND IT'S A SCREAM BABY! HOLD ON A SECOND I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Stu shouted at he walked out of the room

"It's after midnight. It's your mom's anniversary congradulations we killed her exactly one year ago today." Billy said as he nuzzled my neck

"Attention! Oh! What do have behind door number three?" Stu said coming back into the room with my dad who was all taped up

"Daddy!" I said trying to get to him but Billy pulled me back.

"I guess we don't need this anymore." Stu said using the voice box then he put it in my father's pocket

"Oh and ring, ring we don't need this anymore either." Stu said putting a cell phone in his pocket too

"Have you got the ending figured out yet Sidney?" Billy said

"I think about Sidney your daddy's the chief suspect, we cloned his celluar, and the evidence is all right there baby." Stu said pushing him to the floor

"What if your father snapped on anniversary of your mother's death? He begins a killing spree killing everyone."

"Except for Billy and me we were left for dead."

"Then he kills you and shoots himself in the head perfect ending." Billy said

"I thought of that." Stu smirked then Billy pushed me against the counter

"Watch this." Billy said then walked over to Stu

"You ready?" Billy asked him

"YEAH I'M READY BABY HIT IT!" Stu shouted and kept shouting until Bill stabbed him. I felt like I was going to be sick

"My turn." Stu said

"Don't forget stay to the side and don't go too deep." Billy told him handing him the knife

"Okay I'll remember." Stu said then stabbed him really hard.

"FUCK! GODDAMNIT STU!"

"Sorry Billy I guess I got a little too zealous huh?" Stu said sarcasticly

"Give me the knife." Billy said to him

"No."

"Give me the knife…..NOW!" Billy snapped and Stu reluctantly handed him the knife

"You see Sid everybody dies but us! Everybody dies but us! We get to carry on and plan a sequal! Cause let's face it baby these days you have got to have a sequal!" Stu said excitedly then Billy stabbed him two more times

"You sick fucks! You've seen on too many movies." I said

"NO SID MOVIES DON'T CREATE PSYCHOS! MOVIES MAKE PSYCHOS MORE CREATIVE!" Billy shouted then stabbed Stu again

"AHH! Stop man would ya?! I can't take anymore! I'm feeling woozy here!" Stu snapped at Billy

"Alright get the gun and I'll untie pops." Billy told him

"How could you two do this?"

"We already told you why!" Billy snapped

"What about you Stu how could you do that to Taelyn?" I snapped and he froze

"Shut up." He said in a low voice

"She loved and trusted you and this is how you repay her?" I said

"SHUT UP!" Stu screamed then glared at Billy

"Oh I get it that was Billy's idea and you didn't know until you found her in the garage." I said now trying to play them against each other

"She was a loose end right Stu?"

"Billy-" He started

"RIGHT STU!" Billy shouted and Stu nodded slowly

"Now get the gun…Now!" Billy snapped again and Stu slowly stumbled over to the counter

"Um…um Houston we have a problem." Stu said

"What!"

"The gun man! It's gone! I put it right here and it's not here."

"Where the fuck is it?" Billy snapped walking over

"Right here asshole." Gale said pointing the gun at him

"Man I thought she was dead?" Billy said to Stu

"She looked dead man." Stu said

"I've got an ending for you. The reporter left for dead in the news van comes to stumbles upon you two dipshits. Finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day." She said

"I like that ending." I said

"I know something you don't." Billy said taking a step forward and Gale squeezed the trigger but the gun didn't go off, she tried again but Billy grabbed her arm took the gun and kicked her in to stomach and she fell out onto the porch. Stu followed that's when I realized this was my chance, I went over to my dad to the phone and voice box and quietly rushed out of the kitchen. I hid in the closet nearby then called the police. Then I hung up I could hear Billy shouting then I saw their ghostface costume and decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. I dialed Stu's house number

"Hello?" Billy answered

"Are you alone in the house?" I said using the voice box

"Bitch! YOU BITCH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" He shouted

"Not so fast we're gonna play a little game it's called guess who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass!" I snapped

"FIND HER YOU DICKHEAD!" He was shouting at Stu

"I can't Billy you cut me too deep I think I'm dying here man." Stu cried then there was silence

"Hello?" Stu voice came through the phone

"Oh Stu, Stu, Stu what's your motive? Billy's got one the police are on their way, what are you gonna tell them?" I taunted

"Peer pressure I'm far too sensitive-"

"I'M GONNA RIP YOU UP YOU BITCH! JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING MOTHER!" Billy yelled into the phone

"YOU HAVE TO FIND ME FIRST YOU PANSY ASS MAMA'S BOY!" I yelled back

"FUCK!" He shouted then I heard a thud and then Stu again

"Ow! YOU FUCKIN HIT ME WITH THE PHONE DICK!" Stu shouted at him. I could hear Billy storming through the house shouting and breaking things

"Did you really call the police?" Stu asked through the phone

"You bet your sorry ass I did." I snapped

"My mom and dad are going to be so mad at me." He cried but didn't feel the least bit bad for him

"Well think about how Mrs. Riley's gonna feel when she finds out both of her daughters are dead and her son might be too." I snapped, then I got quiet when I heard Billy walking past, then I heard his footsteps again. I grabbed the closest weapon which happened to be an umbrella. When he opened the door I ran the umbrella through on of his stab wounds, then I did it again and he fell to the floor. I pulled off the mask the grabbed the gun and tossed it away then I pulled off the rest of it. when Stu stumbled out of the kitchen then ran at me he tackled me and I flipped him over so I was on top then I kneed him in the groin

"AHH!" He shout then punched me in the face knocking me off of him. I got up and tried to run again but he was right behind me then tackled me over the couch. Then he climb on top of me and began choking me

"Stu you don't have to listen to Billy anymore." I choked out

"It doesn't matter it's over for me Sid! There no going back! I don't have a choice." He snapped squeezing my neck tighter. I bit his hand and pulled back in pain then I grabbed a vase and hit him over the head with it really hard knocking him unconscious.

"There always a choice." I said then I walked into the foyer. I bent down and looked at the mask that help cause so much trouble. When Randy popped up I let out a gasp and jumped

"It's alright, it's just me it's alright."

"Oh my God Randy I thought you were dead." I said with relief

"I probably should be I never thought I'd be happy to be a virgin." He said then Billy jumped up and punched him in the face. Then he grabbed me and shoved me to the ground the raised his knife to kill me, then I heard a gunshot and then another and Billy fell on his back I looked and saw Gale standing there with the gun. I got up then I helped Randy to his feet, then I walked over to Gale and took the gun

"It's okay." I told her

"I guess I remembered the safety that time asshole." She said mocking Billy

We walked over and stood in over him

"Careful this the moment when the supposedly dead killer come back to life for one last scare." Randy said then

"Ahh!" Billy said and I quickly shot him in the head

"Not in my movie." I said just then someone came out into the hall we all screamed and jumped until I realized who it was.

"Dad." I said rushing over

"Randy help me out." and we began taking the tape off.


	8. Chapter 8

The police finally came along with the ambulance. They led us out of the house while they did a search. When we got outside they were putting Dewey on a stretcher I was so happy he was alive.

"HEY WE GOT ANOTHER LIVE ONE BACK HERE!" One of the cops shouted. They were asking us a few questions while we were being check over by the paramedics. Then I noticed they were bring Stu out of house on a stretcher but he was handcuffed to it.

"Oh my God." I said when I saw them bringing Taelyn out on stretcher

"Taelyn? Is she alright?" I asked them

"She's lost a lot of blood, we'll know more once we get to the hospital." The medic told me

"Taelyn?" Stu said in disbelief but I could see the relief on his face

"You don't talk to her!" I snapped then turned back to Taelyn

"Randy can you stay with my dad? I'm gonna ride with Taelyn." I asked

"Of course Sid, we'll meet you there." He said and I nodded

"Are you family?" The medic asked me

"Yeah I'm her sister." I said and he let me in.

Taelyn as unconscious the whole ride, when I held her hand she felt like ice and her skin was so pale. I stayed with her until they wouldn't let me in the back with her. They actually took me to a room and began to clean and stitch up my wounds.

"How's my friend?"

"I'm not sure yet. You should get some rest and I'll come back with an update later."

I woke up to a beeping noise, I opened my eyes and looked around I was in the hospital. When did I get here? The last thing I remember is…..Billy! I tried to sit up but I felt a lot of pain from my abdomen.

"Oh Taelyn!" I heard my mom's voice. I looked as she rushed into the room.

"Mom." I said as she wrapped her arms around me

"Oh I thought I lost you." She said kissing my head

"It's was Billy mom. He's the killer." I cried

"I know baby I know."

"He killed Tatum." I cried harder thinking about when I found her.

"Did they catch him?" I asked her

"He's dead Taelyn don't worry about that."

"Where's Dewey? A-and Sid is she okay?" I asked her

"Dewey is right next door, he got hurt too." She said with tears in her eyes

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"He was stabbed in the back, he has a severed nerve but he's going to be fine. He'll have some trouble walking but with physical therapy he'll be okay."

"I can see him?"

"Maybe a little later okay honey."

"How's Sid?"

"She's fine she's a toughie, she's been here every day to see you."

"How long have I been out?" I asked confused

"Almost two days, you had me so worried. You and Dewey." She said with a small smile

"Is Stu alright?" I asked her and her smile fell

"You should rest." She said

"No! where is he? Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"I didn't want to tell you this just yet."

"Is he dead?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"No he alive but…."

"But what? Mom just tell me!"

"Stu was working with Billy." She said

"What?" I said thinking I didn't hear her right

"Stu was Billy's partner he was in on the whole thing."

"No, no, no. h-he couldn't mom this is Stu we're talking about…he wouldn't, he couldn't." I said then I broke down and my mom pulled me into her arms

"I am so sorry sweetie. I wouldn't have ever guessed he capable of something like this either."

"Where is he?" I asked her

"He's um here actually he was hurt pretty bad, but don't worry he can't get to you." She told me and I cried until I couldn't anymore. My mom left after about an hour so she could go check on Dewey, and she promised to be back with some food. After she left I tried to sleep but I couldn't my mind wouldn't stop racing. Stu how could he? Trying to kill Sid, and Dewey, he killed Tatum! And tried to kill me, I just felt so disgusted. I need to talk to him, I pushed myself up so I was sitting up, and I felt so much pain in my stomach just from sitting up. I swung my legs off the side of the bed, then I grabbed my IV pole and pulled myself to my feet. Then I slowly moved out of my room, it was easy to find Stu's room. It was just down the hall and there were cops outside the door. They blocked my way when I tried to go in.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in there."

"Please I just need to talk to him." I pleaded with them I recognized one of them Cory he went to high school with Dewey.

"No."

"Cory please."

"Taelyn I can't I'm sorry."

"Please just 10 minutes maybe even less than that." I begged

"Alright 10 minutes and that's it!" Cory said and I nodded

"Thank you." I said and slowly walked into the room. Stu laid in bed he was facing the window, but turned and looked when he heard the door close. He froze when he saw me he looked shocked but happy.

"Taelyn." He said then smiled I felt tears coming to my eyes at I looked at him. I walked over to his bed and stood next to him the next thing I know I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. I glared at him as he looked down

"I deserved that."

"That is the least of what you deserved. How could you Stu?"

"Taelyn I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"How could I not be hurt, you planned on killing my sister and my best friend how Stu tell me?!" I snapped

"Billy killed Tatum and hurt you I told him not too."

"But you were okay with the rest of it what kind of bullshit is that!"

"Tae it just got out of hand and I couldn't stop it."

"Out of hand! Stu, Tatum is dead, you killed Sidney's mother! And I you tried to kill me and Dewey! Don't even get me started on all of the torcher you've done to Sid!"

"Taelyn I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! So was this all just a game to you? You and Billy got some sick pleasure of fucking with people's lives…did you ever really love me?" I asked the question that I dreaded

"Yes Taelyn I love you! I love you with everything I have."

"You just love Billy more right?"

"No! Taelyn listen it started because Billy told me to." He said and I scoffed

"But I fell in love with you. I love you Taelyn that's real."

"I thought I loved you too but it turns out I don't even know you."

"Yes you do!"

"No because the Stu I knew cared about the people he loved, the Stu I knew had some regard for human life!"

"Taelyn." He said then grabbed my hand, which I quickly pulled back disgusted

"No, no don't you ever touch me again! In case killing my sister didn't explain it to you, here it is we're done!"

"Taelyn don't!" He said trying to get up but he was stopped but the handcuffs

"I don't ever want to talk you again I hate you! You fucking psycho!" I said then I spit in his face. Then I left but I could hear him calling me, I just kept walking not looking back. Once I walked into my room to see Sidney pacing

"Sid?" I said and she stopped

"Oh thank God are you alright? Where did you go?"

"I'm fine Sid." I said and she helped me back into bed.

"You could've busted your stitches, what are doing out of bed?" She asked

"I um….I went to see Stu." I admitted

"You what! Taelyn why would you do that! He's dangerous!"

"I know Sid! I-I just needed to talk to him."

"For what?" She snapped

"I needed him to look me in the eyes and tell me why! Sid, Stu and I have been together longer than you and Billy. I trusted him, I loved him, Sid I've had sex with him! I'm just fucked up Sid"

"I know me too, in case you forgot I'm like the president of that club." She said making me laugh

"How are you feeling?" I asked her

"Sore, confused, I'm just so over it Tae." She said and I nodded in agreement

"I just can't believe Tatum is gone." I sighed

"I know it's just crazy."

"And to think we were the dumb bitches dating the psychos." I said with a laugh, Sid let out a small laugh and nodded.

"I started thinking about Tatum, she was my twin, my other half, my wife for life as she liked to say and she not here I feel this huge piece of me missing, and then it's worse because the guy I love is in on it."

"You know you'll always have a sister as long as I'm here." Sidney said and I just pulled her in for a hug

"I love you Sid."

"I love you too Taelyn and I'm so glad you're okay." She said


	9. Chapter 9

**Two months later**

Sid, Randy and I pretty much stuck to together when we went back to school. We had just graduated but instead of celebrating like the rest of our class we were prepping for a trial. Stu's trial was set to begin in a week, and I was freaking out. I haven't seen or spoken to Stu since our confrontation in the hospital, and the nerves were getting to me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and my nightmares have been pretty bad. It's like every time I close my eyes I see Tatum dead or I see ghostface.

Today I was at the doctors they were checking over my wounds to make sure they were healing okay I got my stitches out a few weeks ago, now they wanted to make sure all of girly parts were still working properly since Billy stabbed me once in my lower stomach. The doctor was going over my test results when she told me some bad news.

"Wait what?" I asked making sure I heard her correctly

"You're pregnant." She repeated

"No, no, no that's not possible, I can't be I haven't had sex in almost three months." I told her

"Well it looks like you're about nine weeks along." She said and I began to freak out this baby is Stu's

"I-I can't do this! I can't have this baby. I-I c-can't." I told her

"Calm down Taelyn, you do know you have other options there's adoption and there's abortion, but Taelyn you should take some time to think about this."

"No! When can I have the abortion?"

"Taelyn-"

"When?" I asked again, then she sighed then check her calendar.

"I have an opening on Saturday at 1."

"That's fine I should be done with court by then."

"Taelyn."

"Don't please you have no idea what I'm going through. So don't judge me and I trust you'll be discreet about this?" I said and she nodded

"Alright I'll see you on Saturday." She said and I nodded then grabbed my stuff and left. I immediately drove over to Sid's

"Hey Tae." She said when she opened the door

"Hey." I said as she let me in

"What's up?"

"I need a big favor."

"Anything what is it?"

"Is your dad here?" I asked looking around. Since the party Mr. Prescott has made it a point to be with Sid as much as possible

"No he's working come on." She said and led me into the living room and we sat down on the couch

"So I just came from my check-up."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is working just fine."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I said putting my head in my hands

"Oh my God Taelyn!"

"I know."

"Is it Stu's?" She asked hesitantly

"Yeah."

"Oh Tae, it's going to be okay. I'm here if you need anything."

"That's what my favor is." I said and she nodded for me to continue

"I have an appointment scheduled on Saturday and I need you to drive me."

"Of course, what it for? A check-up?"

"No. Sid I don't think you understand."

"What?"

"Sidney I'm not having this baby." I said she looked confused for a minute until she realized what I was talking about

"Taelyn you can't."

"I'm going to."

"Taelyn if you don't want it give it up for adoption or something. Abortion is a little extreme don't you think?"

"No I don't. Sid I can't have a baby with that monster, what if it's like him? I can't be responsible for bringing that into the world!" I snapped

"Have you told your mom?"

"No and I don't plan to until afterwards."

"Taelyn this baby won't turn out like Stu."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Yes I can because its mom is a sweet, kind, loving, and strong person. This baby will be so loved by so many people and with that he or she will be fine."

"I just can't Sid." I as my tears started flowing

"And I'm just asking for you to be there. You don't have to like it but I need you please." I begged

"Of course I'll be there. Your right I don't like it but it is your decision." She said and gave me a hug

"Thank you Sid." I said hugging her back.

* * *

><p>"Prosecution calls Taelyn Riley." They said and I took and deep breath and walked to the stand. I kept my eyes on the floor but I could feel Stu's eyes watching my every move. I was sworn in the prosecutor asked me basic questions like what happened the night of the party, and a little about my relationship with Stu then he took a seat. Now I was at the mercy of Stu's lawyer<p>

"Ms. Riley can you tell me again what happened after you found your sister's body."

"I saw Tatum hanging there and I turned to go back into the house to tell someone and call the police, but I was attacked by Billy."

"Billy Loomis?"

"Yes."

"But he was wearing a mask how could you possibly know it was him?"

"Well I've known Billy all my life, we were pretty good friends I know his voice."

"Okay now what is your relationship with my client?"

"We don't have a relationship." I stated

"Well let me rephrase that then. What was your relationship?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"So you know him pretty well."

"I thought I did."

"Didn't you go on record saying that my client was with you on the night that Casey Becker and Steven Orth were murdered?"

"Yes but-"

"So how could he have committed those murders if he was with you?"

"He didn't show up until late at night and he was only there for about an hour."

"You don't seem to know anything Ms. Riley. Unless you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"How long were you dating Mr. Macher?"

"For almost two years."

"So do you really expect us to believe the person you were in a relationship with for almost two years didn't confide in you about something so big?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well how do we know you weren't apart of this?"

"Objection!"

"Sustained, Ms. Riley isn't the one on trial here your client is." The Judge said to him and he nodded then turned back to me

"How could you turn your back on someone you love when they need you?" He said and I saw red

"You son of bitch!" I snapped and I could hear gasps

"Ms. Riley the language is not tolerated in my court room." The Judge snapped at me and I nodded. Then Stu's lawyer started up again

"We know who the mastermind behind all of this is: Billy Loomis. He was very unstable young man who used manipulation and violence to bend Mr. Macher to his will."

"Stu has a mind of his own, he did it because he wanted to do." I told him

"No the only reason he was a part of any of this was to protect his loved ones, to protect you against Billy Loomis." He said and I scoffed then I finally looked at Stu

"Is that the best you could come up with? You killed people to protect me! How dare you try to use me to justify your actions? You could've said something to someone before this all began you could have stopped this but you didn't, because you are a monster just like Billy."

"No further questions you honor." Stu's lawyer said trying to get me off the stand before I had anymore outbursts

"You can step down Ms. Riley." I got up as fast as possible I made a point to glare at Stu on my way out. I just kept walking until I was outside. I pulled off my jacket and sat down at the steps, finally feeling like I could breathe. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked and saw Dewey.

"I know, I know I took the bait." I said, and Dewey sat next to me

"Yeah you did, but I'm proud of you. You let him have it, you just said everything that everyone was thinking." He said and I let out a small laugh

"How's your back?" I asked him

"Fine."

Dewey and I sat there until court ended, soon Sid and Randy came out.

"Hey Tae you ready?" She asked and I nodded

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked

"Sid taking me to my check-up."

"I you had a check-up earlier this week?" Dewey asked

"I did she wants to go over some test results." I lied

"Is it serious? Have you told mom?"

"I'm sure it's nothing and I don't want to worry her. Look I gotta go I'll call you as soon as I'm done." I told him, then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Sid.

* * *

><p>"Alright Taelyn for the last time are you sure about this?" Dr. Lee asked me<p>

I was internally freaking out, being laid out on this cold table and seeing some of the tools. I thought I was going to pass out.

"Taelyn?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts

"Huh?"

"Are you sure about this?" She asked again. I took a deep breath

"Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I may do a sequel but I need more reviews, because I don't know if anyone reads this or likes it. so please, please review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the start of Scream 2 enjoy**

* * *

><p>It's been two years since the 'Woodsboro Massacre' as the press dub it. After I testified Stu made deal and got life in prison instead of the death penalty. Sid, Randy and I enrolled in Windsor College it was about four hours away from Woodsboro. Randy and I were studying film, while Sid surprisingly was into dramatic arts and she was good. Sid also had a new boyfriend, his name is Derek and he pre-med very cute and I approve. Even though Randy was still pining after her I thought his little crush was cute. While me on the other hand I haven't dated anyone since Stu.<p>

"Mommy come play." My one year old daughter Sofia said pulling me from my thoughts

"I'm coming baby girl." I said with a smile. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, at the last minute I couldn't go through with the abortion. I had planned on giving her up for adoption but one of the nurses didn't know and gave her to me and I instantly fell in love, she was so beautiful and perfect. I named her Sofia Tatum Riley, I didn't give her Stu's last name because I don't want her to associated with him at all. It was bad enough that he knows about her, I ran into his parents one day in the store when I was about five months pregnant and it wasn't hard for them to figure it out. A week later I had a letter from Stu asking about my pregnancy, the baby, and if I would come see him I never replied. I've attempted to let Sofia have some sort of relationship with Stu's parents but it makes me a bit uncomfortable so I keep that to a minimum.

Another big thing that has happened Gale's book that bashed pretty much everyone in Woodsboro was a hit. So the decided to make into a movie called 'Stab' original right? It was opening this weekend, and it just has me on edge. People were acting crazy like they did when the murder's started two years ago, like running around in the ghostface costumes, Sid's been getting prank calls from people using the voice box. I've gotten a few too, but I'm a lot more on my guard this time because I also have to think about my baby and I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her.

She and I were playing with blocks in the living room when the phone rang. I leaned over and grabbed the cordless

"Hello?"

"Hey Tae." It was Sid

"What's up?"

"Turn on the news." She said, and I grabbed the remote and did as she told me. When I saw what she was talking about I was shocked

"Oh my God." I said as I watched the news report about two people who were killed at a special screening of 'Stab'

"It's happening again Taelyn."

"Don't say that, you don't know that."

"Taelyn."

"No Sid! Don't do this okay. Just relax go get ready for your class. I'm going to do the same this has nothing to do with us."

"Alright but this conversation isn't over." She said and hung up. I rolled my eyes I can't do this again. This can't happen again Stu is in jail and Billy is dead, I quickly shook those thoughts away and then went to get dressed for my class then I got Sofia ready for daycare. I made sure I had everything then I left. I managed to sneak pass the press lurking around. I got Sofia to daycare I gave her kiss and told I'd see her later but she was already wrapped up in playing. She is so cute and looks just like me thank God I don't think could handle seeing a part of Stu every day. After I dropped her off I rushed across campus to my film theories class that I had with Randy.

"Hey Randy." I said I took my seat next to him

"Hey Tae."

"Have you talked to Sid?" I asked him

"Not today."

"I know you heard about the murders, she's freaking out she's thinking Woodsboro 2.0." I told him

"It's not, it's just some sick fuck that's to overzealous about the movie 'Stab'."

"That's what I said." I told him, just as the professor began our class,

Of course the topic was the murders and did the movie influence it. It sparked up a huge debate mainly between Randy and our friend Mickey. We had been arguing about it for the whole class period

"You could say what happened in the theater is a direct result of the movie itself." The professor argued

"That is so moral majority you can't blame real life violence on entertainment." I said

"Wait a second yes you can don't you even watch the news." One guy said

"Yeah and hello the murder was wearing a ghost mask, just like in the movie it's directly responsible.'

"No it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions." This girl Cici said

"Thank you Cici." I said nodding at her

"It's a classic case of art imitating life, imitating art." Mickey said

"It's not about art, had biology with that girl this is reality." One girl spoke up

"I agree with you." Randy said to her

"Let me tell you about reality Mickey, Taelyn and I lived through this life is life it doesn't imitate anything."

"Come on Randy with all due respect the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who are immortalized on film." Mickey said

"Are you suggesting someone is trying to make a real life sequel?" Our professor spoke up

"'Stab 2' who'd want to do that sequels suck." Randy stated which sparked a whole new debate

"That's bullshit generalization many sequels have surpassed their original." Mickey said

"Oh yeah name one?" I asked and he froze

"'Aliens' far better than the first." That kid from before said

"Yeah but there's no accounting for taste." I said

"Thank you Ridley Scott rules. Name another one." Randy said

"'Aliens' is a classic 'Get away from her you bitch'" The kid said quoting the film

"I believe the line is 'Stay away from her you bitch'. This is film class right?" Randy said making me laugh

"Another." I said

"'T2'" Mickey said but Randy shot that down again

"You got a hard on for Cameron." I said laughing at Mickey

"Give it up the entire horror genre was destroyed by sequels." Randy said

"I got it! 'The Godfather: Part 2'" Mickey said and I'd have to agree with him there

"Alright that's enough that'll be a wrap for today." The professor said then Randy elbowed me

"Ow! What?" I asked and he motioned to the door where Sid was waiting. I grabbed my stuff walked over to her. While Randy was still talking but eventually came over. Of course Sid just wanted to talk about the murders

"300 people watched and did nothing they thought it was a publicity stunt."

"And it would have been a good one too." Randy said putting on an English accent

"It's starting again guys."

"No it's not Sid." I said

"She's right a lot of things happen to people at the movies they get robbed, shot, maimed, murders. It's a very dangerous place to be these days."

"Yeah and you two are in denial."

"You should be too this had nothing to do with us." I said

"Taelyn a man in a ghost mask hacked up two people during a movie telling our life story." She said

"Coincidence?" Randy said

"You guys know what happened in Woodsboro, and you can't ignore it."

"We know Sid but we don't want to go back there again, can't we just go back to our peaceful college life?" Randy said and I nodded in agreement. When all of a sudden Derek shows up

"Hey Sid I've been looking everywhere you weren't in class." Derek said talking to Sid

"Yeah I know I skipped I couldn't take all the 'that's her' stares." She told him

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked

"You have a way to help me return to my peaceful college life?" She asked mocking Randy who just rolled his eyes

"You might I just have one for that." He said

"Oh yeah what is it?" Randy asked then Derek began making out with Sid

"Okay that's just nasty we are standing here." I said

"That's was pretty good." Sid said once they pulled away. Randy just glared. We headed over to the quad and met up with Mickey and Sid's roommate Hallie. We got there just in time for the press conference to start.

"Hey Sid, Tae look it's Gale Weathers." Randy said then began to mock her

"Be kind she saved our lives."

"Just to bash them in her book." I said

"She had calf implants…I'm going to get closer." Randy said then walked over

"So that's her?" Derek asked

"Yeah." Sid and I said. Just then the sorority girls came over. They were just dying for the publicity the Sid could bring to them, they wanted me too until they found out I was a mom.

"Hello girls enjoying your self's?"

"Hello sister Lois and sister Murphy." Hallie said with a smile

"Hello pledge. Hi Sidney!" Murphy said to her with a big fake smile

"Hey."

"This must be flat out hell for you…and you too Taelyn. How are you girls holding up?" She said and I rolled my eyes

"We manage." Sid said because she knew I wasn't going to speak

"It must be so weird to know all of this fuss is because of you! Well not indirectly, but in some 'Six degrees' of Kevin Beacon way." She said

"Now um Hallie are you going to bring your friend to our little martini mixer tonight?" Lois asked her

"Yeah they'll be there."

"What?" I asked

"Oh good now bye." Lois said they walked away

"Now what is this 'we' stuff Hallie?" I asked her

"Oh come on its just one night please."

"It's not that easy, I'm not a hermit like Sid I have a baby." I said

"So we'll find a babysitter." She said

"Hallie the only people I trust are right here or back in Woodsboro."

"Oh come on Tae! Please I have a friend she majoring in child psychology, she great with kids I promise." Hallie said and I rolled my eyes

"You can't send me into this alone." Sid said

"Alright fine but I'm only going for an hour, hour and a half tops." I said and Hallie started cheering

"We'll have fun I promise." She said

"Oh my God." Sid said I turned and saw what she was looking at and I got excited

"Dewey!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Song Credit- Good Girls 5 Seconds of Summer**

* * *

><p>"Dewey!" I called and as Sid and I rushed over. I pulled him in for a hug. Oh I missed his hugs there was nothing like the comfort of my big brother<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I took a step back so Sid could get a hug

"Oh I was worried about you two. I heard about what happened and I was on the first flight out." He said

"We're fine." I said

"Can we talk?" He asked

We walked over to the gazebo and sat down, and started telling Dewey about everything that's been happening since the semester started. Sid was telling him about the play she was starring in and then she told him like Derek. Then Dewey turned serious

"Look I was just worried. If there is some psychotic killer out there trying to follow in Billy Loomis's footsteps chances are you guys already know him or her or them. They probably already in your lives, they get off on that I just want you two to be careful." He said

"Well what are we supposed to do? Just cut everybody off?" Sid asked

"Just watch out. Keep an eye out, I'm going to talk to the police and I'm going to stick around alright?" He said and I nodded

"Okay." Sid said then gave him a hug, then headed off to the others. Sid gave me a look, I waved her off. I wanted to spend some time with my brother. I missed him like crazy, after Tatum died we became a lot closer, and I know Dewey still carries guilt about that night. About not being there to protect her.

"So how have you been feeling?" I asked him I knew he still got some pain in his back still from time to time.

"I'm fine some days are better than others but I get by, how's my girl?" He asked about Sofia

"She amazing, she trying to run now, she's quite the chatter box even though she only know a few words, and she misses her uncle Dewey." I said with I smile I could talk about Sofia hours and never get bored.

"Where is she?"

"Daycare I'm going to go get her now, care to join me?"

"You know you don't even have to ask." He said as I led him in the direction of the daycare. We were almost there when I my phone rang. I groaned and put my phone on silent then put it back into my pocket.

"Who that?" Dewey asked

"Karen Macher."

"What does she want?"

"They want Sofia for a week in the summer."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly I don't want to, she barely knows them and I guess that's partly my fault but they just don't get it."

"That they make you uncomfortable." Dewey added and I nodded

"Every time I have to deal with them it's like picking at a scab…..a-and I know they aren't responsible for Stu actions but still that their son."

"Have you told them to back off?" He asked and I shook my head

"No I don't want be mean or rude because technically she still is their granddaughter. It's just I don't want her to know Stu and I can't trust them not to do that. They still go visit him once a month you know?"

"You're scared that they might take her to see him?" He said and I nodded

"Then I would have to kill them, because they were the ones who told him I pregnant, anytime I send them a picture they copy it and send it to him and I just want it to stop but I know they won't listen."

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No Dewey, I-I just feel guilty."

"For what?"

"The fact that Sofia as the dad that she has. She doesn't deserve it and what do I say to her when she get older and asks about him?"

"Taelyn listen Stu fooled everyone, believe it or not actually liked the guy. I thought he was good to you and for you. He was the love of your life, your first love who turned out to be a bad guy. Your right he doesn't deserve Soph and he doesn't deserve you either. One day the right guy is going to come along and he's going to love and adore you both and Sofia won't even have to ever know anything about Stu." Dewey said then pulled me in for a hug

"When did you get so smart?" I teased

"Shut up." He said pushing me away lightly making me laugh. I turned as this guy ran around the corner straight into me and spilled his drink all over my shirt.

"Sorry." He said then kept running

"You dick!" I called after him

"Who lit a firecracker up his ass?" Dewey said and I wiped at my shirt

"Let's just get Soph and go back to my place I need to change." I said and Dewey nodded.

* * *

><p>After we picked of Sofia we headed back to my apartment, I changed shirts. Then I made us some lunch, then it was time for Sofia's nap even though she tried to fight it. She wanted to stay up and play with her Uncle Dewey, but I finally got her down. Dewey hung out for about another hour then he had a meeting with the chief of police. I spent the rest of the day just cleaning up, around 5 there was a knock at my door. I looked through the window and saw Sid, Hallie and some girl I didn't know.<p>

"Shit." I said to myself I forgot I agreed to go to that party.

"Tae open the door! I saw you!" Sid called and I rolled my eyes then I opened the door

"You thought we forgot I didn't you?" Hallie asked with a smirk

"I was hoping so." I said with a fake smile

"Anyway this is Alyssa your babysitter for the evening." She said introduced I shook her hand

"Hi come on in." I said letting them in. Sid immedatly got down on the floor with Sofia as I talked to Alyssa trying to get a feel of this girl. I interrogated her as much as I could until Sid and Hallie pulled me away to get ready for the party. I put a black skater dress, and some black booties then I did my hair and make-up. Hallie was telling me about Sid hitting Gale…again

"Superbitch is back!" I said making Sid laugh as we thought about how excited Tatum was the night Sid first hit Gale two years ago.

"Tatum would be proud." Sid said and I nodded. Then we finished getting ready.

"Alright let get this over with." I said and Sid nodded in agreement

"Oh come on guys just pretend to be a little excited please." Hallie said while Sid and I shared a look

I walked back into the living room and showed Alyssa where everything was, and Sofia's night schedule, then I made sure she had my number, Sid's, Dewey's, and Randy's just in case. Excessive I know but with everything I've been through and the fact that it might be happening again I wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

><p>On the way over Sid and I were teasing Hallie about becoming a sorority girl. She was trying to defend herself to the death. We were barely there five minutes before Lois and Murphy came over<p>

"Sidney you made it!" Lois said

"Hi!...no I really mean that hi." Murphy said

"Hi." We said

"Do you guys want a drink?" Lois asked

"Yeah….you what we'll get it ourselves." Sid said and we rushed outback where Randy and the rest of the gang were

"I'm actually going to get that drink." I said then walked over to the food table. I was making a drink when someone stood next to me

"Hi." I turned and saw a dirty blonde tall guy standing next to me

"Hi." I said back then went back to what I was doing

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"Should I?"

"Well we kind of bumped into each other earlier

"You're the dickhead that bumped into my earlier and spilled pop all over me?!" I snapped at him and he blushed lightly

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for that." He said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well I'm waiting." I said crossing my arms

"I'm really, really sorry for bumping into and spilling my pop and not even having the decenty to stop and make sure you're alright." He said

"Apology accepted." I said then turned back to the table but the guy just stood there

"Can I help you?" I asked and he shook his head

"I just wanted to say you look really beautiful." He said and I looked down as I felt myself blush.

"Thank you….so are you plegde?"

"Me? No, no, no I'm just here to see the band." He said

"What band?" I asked

"They're called 'Teenage Wasteland'" He said and l laughed

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He nodded

"So are they any good?"

"No they suck." He said making me laugh again

"So why are you here to see them?" I asked

"Some of my friends are in the band."

"Well you're a good friend then." I with a smile

"Thanks, all the guys are pretty cool except the drummer. He's an asshole." He said

"Oh my God." I said laughing again

"You have a beautiful smile." He said

"Thank you." I said feeling some fluttering in my stomach. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What about you are you pleging?"

"Fuck no! My friend Hallie and she dragged me and another friend along."

"Such dirty language for such a good girl."

"You don't know me." I said with a smirk.

"Making friends?" Sid asked coming to stand next to me

"I guess you could say that, Sid this is…" I said motioning to him when I realized I didn't know his name

"Chris. Chris Walker." He said shaking Sid hand

"Sidney, and I see you know Taelyn."

"Yes Taelyn and I are good friends." He said and I rolled my eyes

"Chris come on!" One of his friends called

"Well I'm needed right now but I'll catch up to you later." He said winking at me

"Bye." Sid said then she turned to me with a smile

"Spill!"

"There's nothing to tell! He literaly ran into me earlier spilling his drink all over me he just came over to apologize."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was."

"He's cute."

"Sid."

"You should go for it."

"Sid!"

"Tae! Why not."

"Well between my serial killer ex and being a mom. I'm not exactly at the top of anyone dating list right now."

"But I haven't seen you date anyone since you had Sofia."

"Well you're the one to talk you and Derek just started dating and you don't even trust him."

"Yes I do." She said and I gave her a look

"Okay not totally but I'm working on it and you should too."

"Sid it's not really the trust thing it's the mom thing that turns guys off."

"Give it a chance." She started then she was cut off

"Listen up everyone we're 'Teenage Wasteland' and I'd like to dedicate is song to a new friend, this song is called 'Good Girl'" Chris said from behind the drums, I smiled at his joke

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_She's a good girl  
>She's Daddy's favourite<br>He's saved for Harvard  
>He knows she'll make it<br>She's good at school  
>She's never truant<br>She can speak French  
>I think she's fluent<em>

_'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
>At least that's what her parents assume<br>But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
>Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em<em>

_She said to me:  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
>Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh<br>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
>Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh<br>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_She's a good girl  
>A straight A student<br>She's really into  
>All that self-improvement<br>I swear she lives in that library  
>But if you ask her she'll say<br>"That's where you'll find me!"_

_But if you look then you won't find her there  
>She may be clever but she just likes to square<br>'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
>She'll be with her boyfriend<br>She's not reading books!_

_She said to me:  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"  
>Do do do d-do do do do do do<br>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls  
>Do do do d-do do do do do do<br>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_She's a good girl  
>(She's a good girl)<br>Hasn't been caught  
>(She's a good girl)<br>She's a good girl  
>(She's a good girl)<br>Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught..._

_She said to me:  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_She said to me:  
>(She said to me)<br>"Forget what you thought  
>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>So just turn around  
>(Just turn around)<br>And forget what you saw  
>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"<br>Woah oh oh oh-oh woah oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>Woah oh oh oh-oh woah oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>Woah oh oh oh- oh woah oh  
>Woah oh oh- oh oh woah oh<br>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_-5SoS Good Girls_

I couldn't stop smiling during the whole performance just as they were about to start their next song, Lois and Murphy came out

"Hey you guys something is going on over at Omega Beta Zeta, there are cop cars everywhere. Come on!" Lois said


End file.
